


Insidious

by Stonathanstans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's first time with a dildo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insidious

Theo has business that takes him away from Stiles a week after Theo suggested that they use dildos in their sex life and Stiles is a vanilla type of guy. He’s never even put his fingers up his ass before and when Theo had suggested it, Stiles faked a sickness and told him to give him time to think about it. He’s going to be gone three days and that gives him enough time to use one on himself and be ready for when Theo comes back home.  

They fuck before he leaves for the trip. Theo pulls out of Stiles. It’s a thing of his where he doesn’t want to come inside Stiles, he prefers to see it all over his boyfriend and strokes and tugs himself through his completion and comes over Stiles, He’s has gotten use to the feel of the liquid against his face.

It’s still pretty mechanical. To say the least.  Stiles thinks maybe he just needs to get used to it, and tells himself it’s better than feeling helpless and that Theo would love him for him. Even though he’s never done that stuff before.

Stiles kisses Theo all the way to the taxi. earning a distinct scowl from the cab driver who looks as though he would rather be anyone but here at the moment. He watches them pull away, waving like a idiot at the cab until it vanishes and rushes into his home. He locks the door, all of them and turns off all the phones. No distractions.

He goes into the hall closet, hands rummaging around inside until he finds the plastic package, grabs a pair of scissors too. He makes himself not think about Theo.

Stiles heads to his bedroom, Stiles sets the package and scissors  on the bed and starts working it into the packaging, trying to ignore his reflection in the mirror because he feels a tad bit dirty for what he’s about to do.

The dildo is set into a plastic tray inside the packaging. Stiles puts his scissors down and wraps his fingers around the toy to pull it out. The material has more to it than a real dick, he had to admit that much. It feels like the real thing. He pulls it out with a simple tug of his wrist.

The way his own fingers are curled around the toy looks like something out of a porno and if Theo could see him now.

He strips out of his clothes. Crawling up to the headboard of the bed and lying back.

Stiles starts pulling on his already semi-hard cock, coaxing it fully erect, It wasn’t too long ago that he and Theo fucked, he’s still wet from Theo’s nit-picking way of making sure that he’s lubed perfectly.

Stiles closes his eyes, humming in pleasure as his cock fills out. He swipes his thumb over the head. Taking a deep breath, He lifts his hips up a little bit and presses the head of the toy against his hole.

He holds his breath as he pushes the dildo in. He overestimates the force needed; the head of the toy pops past his rim, then the rest of it slides all the way in. Stiles barely muffles the sound he makes, Theo was right about this, He had never felt anything as amazing as what he was feeling now.

It doesn’t hurt,  not as much as he was expecting it to. It’s cooler than a real cock would be which is the one downside. He loves the warmness that Theo provides for him and this—This is nice and all but maybe he can formulate something to make it warm or maybe heat it up before the next use.

Letting out a shakey breath, he lets himself get used to it. Gets used to the feeling and how much this would be with Theo holding it, eyes connected as he pushes the toy in and out of him. Which causes him to move the toy a tad bit faster inside of him.

The need to jerk himself  swells up in him, and he works his dick quicker to keep up with the toy. As he gets closer to coming ; the stretch of the toy inside him starts to feel amazing, and Stiles jerks himself hard and fast.

“Ah!” Stiles jerks, inadvertently hitting his head against the headboard but the pain is drowned out by the pleasure of the toy inside of him. Especially when it hits his prostate.

The few times Theo’s cock had hit it Stiles had moaned at the sensation. And when he’s in charge of it, hitting it feels even more amazing.

Stiles positions the dildo so it’s pressed against that spot and lets it stay there,  His hand’s working his cock as fast as he can allow it.

“Ugh, fucking Christ,” Stiles groans, he’s twisting around on the bed at this point, calling out god knows what and there’s a banging against the wall. He’s moving the bed.

And he’s gonna come, so fucking hard—"Theo!“ Stiles calls out, He wishes that he could see him now.

"What the—Stiles?” Theo asks him and Stiles looks up, panic on his face. “What are you doing?”

Stiles drops his hands from his cock and the dildo, leaving it in place as he looks at Theo, who has a somber expression on his face.

“I–I thought you were gone.”

“I was—I forgot something for the presentation. What the ever-loving hell are you doing?”

“Truth?”

“Truth.”

“You wanted to use a dildo in bed and honestly, I’ve never used one. Hell i’ve never even seen one up close. So I went yesterday and bought one and I was going to surprise you when you got back.”

Theo sat next to Stiles on the bed, his hand tapping softly at the silicon between his legs, causing Stiles to jerk in pleasure.

  
“I know that now.”

“And you know—I have like fifty dildos in my closet. You didn’t have to go out and buy one.”

“Maybe I wanted to start my own collection.”


End file.
